In modern office environments, users send print jobs from computers, phones, tablets, etc. to print-release servers that hold them until users later pick them up at one of many networked imaging devices, e.g., printers, copiers, fax machines, etc. The servers not only hold print jobs until users authenticate themselves, but they track printing habits of users and enforce compliance of various policies of the office. The technique holds users accountable for their imaging projects including size, cost, quotas, etc. Users are only made aware of enforcement of policy however at a time when they interact with the user interface of the imaging device, not when they send their print job. Managed print services (MPS) is but one popular form of print release implementation.
In traditional office environments, users send print jobs direct to imaging devices by way of a network port of a computer, altogether bypassing print servers. For such users, it is difficult, if not impossible, for organizations to track their printing habits and enforce policies. Many organizations, however, would still like a mechanism to bring users of this type under their control. Similarly, smaller organizations without servers would also like a mechanism to bring about policy control, but without incurring the costs associated with relatively expensive print-release infrastructure.
Complicating the introduction of solutions is that not all imaging devices of an organization are of a same type. Many of them have dissimilar makes and models, each with their own proprietary, dissimilar printer drivers. In turn, introducing a comprehensive policy-enforcement solution in a fleet of such imaging devices is more complex than merely updating/patching existing printer drivers. It is insufficient to simply customize software code to implement common policies on dissimilar hardware devices with dissimilar software.
On the other hand, even if all the imaging devices were of a same make and model, updating/patching drivers becomes a tedious practice for IT departments. Not only must imaging policy be configured in software, the software must be installed on each and every driver per every computing device, or pushed to individual computers from a central location. The software must also contemplate nuances in drivers having differing existing patches and differing versions (older/younger) in comparison to other drivers. It is especially difficult to know these details when sometimes it is not possible to centrally know which computers have which driver versions installed thereon.
What is needed is a solution to enforce policy on users who print direct to imaging devices. The need extends to a generic solution in environments in which fleets of imaging devices are potentially dissimilar, including their printer drivers. Any solution should contemplate a contemporaneous notification to users if policy is being enforced against a current print job of their sending. Additional benefits and alternatives are also sought when devising solutions.